Broken
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: Alone they harber seacrets never spoken. Together they might just find they can feel agian. Sasu/naru, little hint of Kaka/saku Rated M for yaoi and suicide attemps. Read and REVIEW!


-1Prologue: Welcome to my life.

Xxx-Naruto's P.O.V.-xxX

_swish, snap, crack…swish, snap, crack_

The sound of a whip slashing against my back. I feel it too, the sting, the smoldering, smothering pain. Though no whip is in sight, and I am alone and desolate. The air around me is thick with mistrusting loathe. Alone in my barren room, solitude of my sanctuary, I cry. My body writhers on my bed. Pain striking, mingling and molding my pores. It hurts so much, till I take a breath through my sobbing. It lessens, I breath, and then it returns. The pain I keep at bay during the lifeless hours I walk my troublesome earth. I feel it in my heart, it ricochets to my back and I can all but hear the sounds of the whip that breaks my weakened body.

Like huge waves of a storm crashing against the soft shore, my thoughts rage in my head. Filling ever crevice till I'm sure to burst. So many opposing thoughts clashing and striking, shaping together to form a confusing mass of unmentionable horrors that separate mean nothing but together spell disaster. I want them gone. I want to be able to think as clearly as the imaginary man I pretend to be when I go to meet the people of the town.

My lungs burn. they feel like ice water is filling them, joining to every crevice possible. I feel like I'm drowning in ice. It's leaving scorch marks across my chest, the cold cutting with a motion only liquid can prevail at. I'm struggling for what little breath that will come to me. The ice, the cold fills me up, pounding my heart, breaking my spirit, pushing on my closed eye lids until I'm sure that tears would burst from them.

I open my eyes pick myself up on my hands. I breath in a strangled gasp. My gaze falling on a picture on my desk. You, my love, glaring, as I and our team smile together. Oh my gosh, I can actually feel it tear, I feel every fiber that makes my heart break as I look at us. Me hiding, you not caring. I collapse back onto my bed, hands shielding my face from the world that is my bedroom. The pain runs too dep. I realize that now. I reach my arm out in search of something. The pain, the pain, the pain, too great for this empty shell to bear. My hand encloses the object I desire most. The sadness, the anger, the numbness, and the pain, all embedded to my very core, I sit up straight, the only thought was to cut it out. I put the kunai to my wrist and pulled.

Xxx-Sasuke's P.O.V-xxX

Dead. Gasping, but for no reason. Vision is black. If I didn't feel every inch of my skin as though a dull, rusty razor was being dragged across it, I would have thought I was dead. If only. There's no reason for me to go on. I take in a slow breath, attempting to restrain my tears to my eyes. How could someone with such a prestige as me, be reduced to this form of emptiness? I'm an Uchiha damn it, I shouldn't break like this. I'm so weak for someone who derives from such a clan as mine. I'm being smothered. I feel the wetness cling to cheeks before falling and staining the sheets of my bed. I wish Itachi would have killed me with my family. I wish he would have done what I am too afraid to do. Death is my only sanctuary.

I manage to pick myself up from my hands and knees on my bed only to lean backward and fall onto my pillows and stare at the ceiling. The tears now unrestricted, fall like a river from my eyes. the last of my strength is gone. I feel every millimeter of empty space that use to be my heart. I close my eyes letting myself fall to graceful numbness.

Xxx-Naruto's P.O.V.-xxX

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Heart, please stop beating, at least stop pounding like that. Stop making my chest hurt, stop making my legs shake. Stop my brain from feeling, stop my spirit from breaking any further. Please stop beating.

Through my silent pleading my heart continues to pound all it has, not knowing that with each adrenaline pilled pump it expels more liquid from my veins, pushing me further towards death. My vision blackens, tunneling, getting smaller. The light at the end of the tunnel dimming. Unconsciousness washed over me quickly.

Xxx--xxX

Kakashi sat on the railing of the bridge where his team would usually meet. Sakura sat below him, to th side, on the ground. Sakura had been sitting there for an hour. Kakashi had been there for half an hour. They together hadn't moved, waiting for the last two member of team 7. Moving for the first time since he got there, Kakashi scratched his head and said from behind his mask. "I don't think they're coming."

Sakura stood with a sigh. "Yeah. They are usually here first, wonder what happened to them."

Kakashi stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto probably over slept. Sasuke probably just had other engagements, no problem, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, your probably right, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said and looked up into her teacher's masked face expectantly. "Can we sensei?"

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Kakashi said and grabbed her hand, leading her to a lonely place.

A/N:first of many, expect another chapter soon!please leave a reveiw.


End file.
